The present invention relates to hole saws.
Hole saws typically include a pilot bit and a saw body. The pilot bit includes an arbor at a first end portion of the pilot bit and a drill bit at a second end portion of the pilot bit. The arbor is configured to be received in a chuck of a rotary power tool, such as a drill. The drill bit is often a spiral drill bit. The saw body is coupled to the pilot bit for rotation with the pilot bit and the saw body includes a circular cutting edge. The saw body is coupled to the pilot bit such that the cutting edge is above at least a portion of the drill bit so that the drill bit cuts into a work-piece first to establish a relatively small pilot hole and then the circular cutting edge cuts a relatively large hole into the work-piece.